Took You Long Enough
by KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga
Summary: AU Inutaisho has a nice plan to get his eldest son and a pretty black-haired woman finally together…


A/N: Dedicated to thetinroof. I know it's not much, but you said you like SessKag… Please consider it a 'thank you' for your kindness. And I really hope you enjoy.

…

…

"Too late."

Kagome stood her ground, glaring at him. "It's too late, Mike. I'm leaving."

The man with long, silver hair observed her carefully, a hint of confusion in his eyes. "Amanda…" he began, but was interrupted.

"Spare me," Kagome spat.

"But Amanda," Sesshoumaru continued, undeterred, but now a little desperate, "please think about it. All we had together… do you really want to throw it away? We have been through a lot, it's true, but we've always been together. Have you thought carefully about this?"

Kagome's short, humourless laugh seemed to surprise him. "Thought about it? _Thought about it?_ I've been dreaming about this moment for years, you fool! Did you honestly think that there was something between us? Are you that naïve? Well, then, better open your eyes and stop deluding yourself. There is no 'us' and no happily ever after. For you, at least," and her lips stretched in a cruel smile. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock. "Without you constantly annoying me, I can finally be free and do whatever I want."

She spun on her heels, grabbed a big luggage near the bed and walked to the door, opening it.

"Goodbye, Mike," she said with disdain. "I would wish you luck, but I would be a hypocrite. So… just go to hell."

And she closed the door behind her with a slam.

"STOOOP!" the director shouted. "Wonderful scene, great job everyone! And we're done for today!"

Everyone relaxed and went to get their things.

Kagome sighed in relief. That was her last scene.

Her character, the cold-hearted Amanda, would die in a car crash a few minutes after she left Mike, but that scene had already been filmed.

Kagome didn't like Amanda. She was practically a whore. She had begun to like Mike, even stayed with him for a long time, only to psychologically crush him with those mean words when he had become too attached.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts as Sesshoumaru approached her. All the other scenes which included Mike had already been filmed as well, so he was finished, too.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been friends for a long time before they had begun that movie together. They were childhood friends, in fact. They had grown up together, sharing most of their experiences and supporting each other for years. And they weren't actors, but managers of two big companies. They had agreed to play in "_Deceived_" only because Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru's father, had asked them to in order to conclude some contracts. He had been adamant about having them take the main roles of the movie.

To both their surprise, they were skilled in acting. And they portrayed their characters well, even if they didn't like them. Kagome found Amanda too slutty and sadistic, while Sesshoumaru thought that Mike was only a pathetic, weak and foolish man, not able to do anything on his own.

Sesshoumaru guided Kagome to the cafeteria near the movie set. They sat down and engaged in small talk as usual, when, unexpectedly, he said, "I'm really happy that you are not Amanda, Kagome. That woman is a monster."

She nodded. "I agree, she's not someone I would appreciate."

Sesshoumaru observed her, then added slowly, "You are a very good actress, Kagome. I sometimes wondered how horrible it would be if you had been serious. When you said there would be no happily ever after for me and that you were finally free of me… I almost believed you."

Kagome was now anxious. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to sound so convincing…" but he interrupted her.

"Tell me, Kagome, do I annoy you?"

She gaped, speechless. _What?_

When she found her voice again, she stuttered, "O-of course not! It's the exact opposi-" But she slammed her mouth shut with her hand when she realized what she had just said.

"Yes?" he purred, in his most velvety voice, and a small smile.

Kagome didn't want to speak anymore, she had already said too much. But Sesshoumaru pressed on, "You were saying, my dear?"

She was blushing now, not knowing what to do. She opened her mouth, ready to say something, _anything_, just to break the tension, when suddenly…

…he kissed her.

Sesshoumaru had put a hand on the back of her head to pull her closer and had pressed his lips on hers, gently. Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped, trying to get closer to him. And involuntarily giving him the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Opportunity he took fully advantage of.

After a few heated minutes, they separated. By then, they were in each other's arms and were both panting, but with identical smiles of giddiness.

And they had also an audience.

Inutaisho was smirking at them. His plan to make them acknowledge their feelings for each other had worked wonderfully.

"Took you long enough, ne?"

…

…

…

A/N: I have no idea what actually happens when you have to film a movie, so… I just invented.

Thanks for reading!

KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga


End file.
